The Way The Table Turns
by shjayman
Summary: Your run of the mill HarryGinny love story, complete with mistakes, pissed off brothers, and Harry getting accosted in a closet. Read, Enjoy, and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Oh yeah, I don't Own Any Harry Potter affiliated anything that i shouldn't. But i would like to own the dude who plays Victor Krum.

A/N: Sorry, I'm just getting used to and I just fixed the chapters: reviews are much appreciated for an insecure authoress.

The Burrow, the week before school was to begin. Weasleys crowded the kitchen, a Potter and Granger speckled here and there.

" Arthur, where is the broom? Has it run away again, gosh, I don't know what is going on with the appliances this week." Soon Mrs. Weasley would find that Fred and George were jinxing the broom, sink, and chairs. Meanwhile, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were playing wizard's chess, Ron Weasley chiding each of them with, "You can do it, beat 'em, they don't stand a chance…Oh, you went and put the bishop _there_?"

Harry Potter, with his green eyes, ruffled black hair, and famous scar concentrated hard on his game, but still managed to lose pitifully to a learned Hermione. Really, he thought, I keep playing but I just keep losing. Huh.

A flash of red hair brushed Potter's ear, then got him full in the face. "Mpgh!", he muttered, all focus thrown off. "Oh, sorry Harry! I didn't see you there.." said a velvety soft voice. But that sounded like no Weasley boy, the only one it could possibly be was… "Ginny?" The once little red-haired rascal had become unrecognizable aside from the long flaming locks. Her green eyes were large and proud in her angelic face. Ginny was now tall, almost as tall as Harry, and slim in her muggle clothing. "Wh-wh-wh-mphhh!" The raven-haired boy could be heard stammering, then being quieted by Hermione's hand over his mouth. With a restraining look at Harry, Hermione turned towards Ginny attentively.

"Uh, Harry? I said I was sorry, did you hear me?" Ginny asked Harry. He blinked and nodded reassuringly, wishing he could actually speak. But speaking would mean that Harry was capable of intelligent activity, and he wasn't. Not if Ginny was there. She was way too beautiful for speech. "Oh, well, okay. Bye." with that she picked up her jacket, said good-bye to her parents, and went out the door.

"Where is she going? I thought we were going to have dinner," said Potter in a post Ginny daze. "Kyle. She's going to see Kyle" said Fred and George in glum unison. "Who's Kyle?" asked Harry with slight jealousy. "Oh, he's a delightful young boy that Ginny has taken a liking to. I think they're going to the movies, oh, he's her best boyfriend yet," Mrs. Weasley uttered. Now the jealousy was full on. "Her WHAT! I didn't know she had a boyfriend! Why does she have a boyfriend? Is it necessary that she have a boyfriend? Why can't I stop saying boyfriend?" Potter could not stop spewing on and on about boyfriends and how Ginny should not have one, until he got to "and really, any boy would only want her for her boo-"

"Okay Harry, that's it. You're coming with me. NOW!" Hermione grabbed her black haired friend by the arm and pulled him into the pantry. "Herm-merph-HERMIONE! What the hell!" Harry was startled into submission, though, when the girl turned around and shot him one of her angriest looks. "Harry", Hermione started, "Ginny has turned into quite the beauty, and it is really too obvious that you're taken with her, but you'd basically broken her heart without really breaking it, you know? You were her first crush, but she's over you. And now she has a life, a boyfriend, and she doesn't like you like that anymore." This really quieted Harry down. He stood in one place for several minutes, just going "huh". Not until Hermione left the pantry muttering under her breath did Potter begin to function normally again.

----------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Around midnight almost all the members of the Burrow were asleep. Harry was left to stare at the ceiling of his room waiting for Ginny to come home. Drifting off into sleep, Potter heard the front door open and sniffling follow. He shot up in his bed and ran as quietly as possible down the stairs. "Ginny? Are you okay?" said Harry, happier that she wasn't still with Kyle than worried. But that soon changed. The Weasley sister had a black eye and a bleeding nose. "Oh my god, what happened?" asked the boy. "Oh, nothing, I just…fell, is all. Don't you worry about me." Ginny tried to cover up her face, but it wouldn't work with Harry. "Oh, no, that's not true . Something happened that you're not telling me. So I'm going to make you tell me." He stepped up close to Ginny, took his wand out and muttered 'Legilimens'.

Suddenly Potter was swept up into the thoughts of the battered girl. He was in a dark alleyway and very confused. "Kyle, where are we going? I thought you were going to walk me home." He heard the past Ginny say. "Just wait and I'll give you a treat you'll never forget." Harry tried to warn Ginny to get away, but no one heard him. "Kyle, that's really sweet, but-" Now Kyle had the Weasley sister against the wall and began kissing her roughly. "N-no, c'mon stop, please, just stop." Ginny was practically begging for the bastard to stop and all Harry could do was stand there and watch as Kyle punched her. But vengeance was sweet when Weasley put a bat-bogey hex on her attacker. Harry felt like punching his fist into the air, glad that Kyle couldn't have his way with his Ginny.

_Swoosh_. Harry found himself back in the real world, more specifically, the Weasley's kitchen. "Ginny I'm-", he tried to empathize with her, but was interrupted by a sharp smack on the face. "Ow! And for the second time today, what the hell?" Ginny sneered at this remark and said, "How dare you! I never gave you permission to get inside my head! Oh, I have half a mind to jinx you right now! Urgh!"

"Um Ginny?" Harry was now afraid to talk, but there was something he had to say. "What?" "Nice bat-bogey hex." This brought out a smile from the red haired, red tempered vixen. Then a sniffle. Another sniffle. Next to come were tears, sobs and cries Harry could never have been prepared for. "Waaaaahhhh! He--sniff--he—sniffle--he hurt me—sniff--why? And he was really—sniff--niiiiccceeeee! Waaaahhhhhh!" Really, if the girl had tackled him and claimed she was a man, Harry would have been less surprised. Instead he had Ginny in his arms, her long hair covering them both, and she was sobbing crazily. But that's not to say Harry didn't enjoy the feel of her near him.

"Ssshhhhh, ssshhhh, it's alright, I'm here now. Don't worry. It's okay. How about you go upstairs and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning I'll kick that Kyle's ass." At this the girl smiled, nodded, and hugged Harry goodnight. Watching her bound up the stairs, if he was a girl Harry would be sighing in admiration. But he wasn't a girl, he was a man, and he was in love with Ginny Weasley.

-------------

"HE DID WHAT TO MY SISTER!" screwing his eyes up from the noise, Harry tried to calm down a furious Ron, Fred and George. "Ron, she's alright, nothing happened." Despite all his efforts, nothing could stop the wrath of the Weasley boys. "But he- he tried to- my little sister! She's just a baby! Oh, I'm going to kill him, that bloody prick!" Fred and George were equally riled up. "That's enough," came a quiet voice. The boys turned to see Hermione with Ginny at the doorway. "Ron, Fred, George, Harry, it's good to know you all care about me. But I'm fine and I happen to have abstracted my own revenge on Kyle. Every time he talks to a girl he will now find the urge to tell them what he did to me, then mysteriously break out in hives. Good enough?" Her brothers crowded around her. "No Ginny, it won't even be enough if we violently and slowly rob him of his manhood, but that's a good start," said George before hugging his sister. "And next time we're coming on all your dates."

---------------------


	3. Chapter 3

The day before the Hogwarts express was to depart. There was much activity in The Burrow as Weasleys, Potter, and Granger alike were packing their trunks for the year to come. Harry was focused on getting his socks matched, then decided to do the smart thing and throw all his clothes in the trunk randomly. All of a sudden, a knock sounded at his door and Ginny's voice came floating by, "Oh Harry, would you like to see my underwear?" Potter stood straight up and asked, "C-come again?" Ginny looked rather bored and replied, "I said, 'Can you help me find my teddy bear?' I've been looking all over for it and just don't know where he is." Harry: "O-ohh, okay, hold on a sec."

Huh. Harry is so adorable, I've always thought so, but was he nervous around me just now? Ginny was wondering as she waited outside his room, waiting for him to finish 'packing'. Nah, it can't be. Harry Potter, nervous around the little Weasley girl? No way. "All set, now let's go find that teddy." Ginny heard right near her ear. Laughing at the silly remark, she joined Potter in the search for her bear, then found him, of all places, in the sink being brushed by the broom. "FRED! GEORGE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" After threatening her brothers with extra painful bat-bogey hexes, Ginny proceeded to cuddle her bear until she felt he was all right.

The residents of the Burrow were all packed and ready to leave for the King's Cross-station. Arriving at platform 9 ¾, Harry's eyes never left Ginny. Goodness, her long flowing hair, her gorgeous face, that body! Oh, he just wanted to…No, no, restrain was necessary! Biding farewell to Molly and Arthur Weasley, the Hogwarts students boarded the train headed for school. Just as the train started to move Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty car. The friends settled down and not soon after, Ginny came by with a few other girls. "Uh, Ron, these are my friends Leena, Norelle, and Maggie." Respectively the girls were short and freckled, lanky and pale, and slim and tan. Actually, Maggie was making eyes at Harry as Ginny spoke. "Is it alright if I go to school with them? I'll visit you at supper." Ron okayed the request, Harry trying to look elsewhere when the flaunty girl approached him and said, "Ooh, you're Harry Potter, aren't you? I know all about you. He's quite the hot one, isn't he, Gin?" "Yeah, sure, whatever, let's go!" At this Potter's face burned red, he looked away in confusion and hurt. Hermione was the only one who knew the whole story.

Outside the car, Maggie turned to Ginny and asked, "Hey, that Harry is a real hottie. Why didn't you tell us he was that good looking up close?" "I dunno, must have slipped my mind…" "Oh, since you obviously don't care about him, d'you mind if I ask him out? He was ogling me back there, I know there's something!" No one saw Ginny turn red and get angry for a split second, not even Ginny. "Sure, whatever." She waved away the fact that her supposed friend was hitting on her first love


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, the girls of Gryffindor were unpacking and getting ready for bed. As Ginny placed a protection spell on her teddy, Hermione approached her and asked if they could talk. "Sure, whatsup?" "Um, Gin, I feel like a mediator, but you have to know something." "Oookay…" "YOU STILL LOVE HARRY!" A taken aback Ginny said, "What? No I do not! Look, just because Maggie is infatuated with him, and he apparently likes her back, does not mean I'm jealous! You know, just because he has just gotten more beautiful, and notices that I exist now, and I love him, does not mean I love him!" Hermione sat on the bed and smiled as Ginny realized what she said. "Oh my god, I love him? I love him. Wow. Love, me, him, love, him, me, love back, damn. I love him."

Going to bed all Harry could think about was Ginny. All Maggie could think about was jumping Harry. All Ginny could think about was keeping Maggie away from Harry, his deep green eyes, and restraining her hormones around him.

As the weeks progressed Maggie progressed on Harry. Each day, she'd sit closer to or get more intimate with him. Really, if she was any closer she'd be his jeans. Ginny watched the two resentfully, acting more and more like a jealous girlfriend. Little did she know that Harry liked the special attention as much as Ginny did. One day during breakfast Maggie approached him from the Ravenclaw table, "Oh hi, Harry. How ARE you?" at the ARE, the flaunty girl launched herself onto Harry's lap. "Ok-okay..um, you're on me. Why?" "Oooh, I'm just showing my affection to the big hero of the day. You really deserve star treatment. How about we-" "Ginny!" At the sight of Ginny walking towards Ron, Harry picked up the girl occupying his lap and placed her further away. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Though he had seen her that very morning, a mix of love and desperation of escape helped him lie. "Um, I'm fine, are you going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione tomorrow?" When she received a nod, a happy Ginny smiled and declared, "Good, I'll see you there."

Harry was fishing his transfiguration homework out of his bag on the way back to his dorm. "Damn, not again" he muttered, remembering his forgotten assignment on his bed. Turning a corner near Gryffindor tower, he felt a tug at his arm and suddenly his whole body was being pulled into an empty classroom. "What the-mgph! Mphhhh-urm-mppphhh!" This was basically what it sounded like as Maggie pulled Harry into the closest room she could find and began assaulting him with her lips. Smacking sloppy kisses on his mouth, face and neck, Potter had no choice (other than the use of a nasty disarming curse) than to stand still. That is, until the girl's hands found their way to his butt; "Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec! First of all, what the hell? Second, what the hell? Also, many many dates would normally come before this kind of…stuff. What were you thinking-" He was quieted by a finger against his lips, then Maggie's mouth. After she violated him in some amount of ways, the girl whispered, "You know, you are a real package, one I've wanted to open for a long time, you have no idea, and now I'm finding I want a closer look…", with that Maggie promptly unzipped Harry's pants, ignoring his sharp gasp. But that was enough for him. "Maggie, NO! That's enough! I don't want to! Please stop, and I won't get another girl to hurt you because I can't hit girls." She quieted down and her eyes widened. "Now listen," Harry continued, " you are a very nice girl. But there are other ways to get a guy's attention other than to jump on him and persist. I'm sure you can find another boy to uh, be with, if you be yourself." "Really?" With a nod from her past envoy, Maggie asked, "Well, there's another guy in your year that I REALLY like. Do you think you can get him to speak to me? His name's Neville." Surprised into silence, Harry could just smile and nod without laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day a number of students left for Hogsmeade. Among them were Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Maggie, and a dumbfounded Neville. He really didn't believe his luck to have been approached by someone as…nice as Maggie. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were trying to flirt with each other unsuccessfully. An unsuspecting Ron wanted to look at brooms, cauldrons, and flyers, have drinks and just chill with _all_ of his friends. The day's proceedings between Harry and Ginny were as follows: "Hi, having fun?" "Yeah, you?" "Yeah".

Hanging out with everyone in the Hog's Head, a new favorite, Ginny was thinking about her Harry and vice versa. Sitting at the bar waiting for her drink, the girl felt a hand upon her shoulder. "Ginny," came a soft and guilty voice, "Kyle?" The summer fling attended Hogwarts and she had managed to forget. "Can we talk? I know you must hate me, but I was really stupid, I can't believe I even tried doing that." Ginny interrupted with, "Do you have any idea how scared I was? I feel weak and vulnerable thanks to you! I can't believe I even trusted you, you bast-" During the speech Kyle muttered an underhanded impediment curse. "Do as I say", he whispered and dragged Ginny out of the pub. Harry watched the goings on but could do nothing since it looked as if the girl was willingly being led out. But he followed anyway because well, to him, the bad man was taking his Ginny away.

Through another alleyway, redundantly, Kyle had Ginny against the wall, their wands in his pocket. Roughly kissing her and toying with her clothes the boy was whispering to the semiconscious girl, " You're finally mine, yes you are. I knew the day would come when I would have you." Touching her all over in a way she would have never approved, Ginny's ex-boyfriend had her shirt off in one movement. Kyle was fingering the zipper of her pants when Harry first saw them. "Hey! Get your hands off her! STUPEFY! Ye' dirty bastard!"

The body made a large thump against the ground, Kyle having been badly stunned. Harry ran to Ginny and released her from the curse. She slumped into his arms after being freed, only in a camisole and jeans. "Wh-wh- Harry? What happened, what's going on?" "Um, super-boyfriend over here tried to do um…stuff to you, but I stopped him before he could do the...stuff." Ginny was angered at the thought of Kyle taking advantage of her again, but was happy with Harry around. "Oh, uh, here's your shirt, and I did not take it." Taking the garment from his hands, Weasley found herself in tears again, realizing how far that evil boy had gone and how far he would have gone had Harry not been there.

"Uh no, not _again_," Ginny whispered as tears flooded down her cheeks and she began to sob. Harry's face turned from slight embarrassment to solemnity, then loving concern. "Oh, Ginny," he murmured, taking her into his arms, wanting to stop her tears and unhappiness. The flaming haired girl was sobbing into Potter's shoulder, him stroking her head and back. His lips found her forehead, kissing her third eye, then her nose, and finally her mouth. Ginny responded, lifting her face to be closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his head and neck, trying to immerse herself as deeply into the kiss as possible. Breaking away, Harry breathed, "Wow, okay. Wow. That was…" he was cut off by Ginny's lips against his, more urgent this time. It took several minutes for him to finish his sentence with, "Pretty damn good. Where did you learn that?" The Weasley giggled and leaned her forehead against Harry's, breathing heavily. Potter was compelled to ask, "So, wanna make this a regular thing?"


	6. Chapter 6

Time had come and gone unnoticed. Soon it was December, and holidays were on their way. Ginny was walking down the Arithmancy hallway after having lunch when she spotted Harry a few yards away. With a quick nod from either person, they each went their own way. Five minutes later the two were in the Room of Requirement making sure no one had seen them. And then they were in each other's arms, kissing, giggling and just fooling around in general. This was the scheme of things for the past several weeks, so the couple was very practiced…in sneaking around.

Harry and Ginny didn't want anyone to know that they were "getting to know each other" because they really didn't know what their title was (girlfriend, boyfriend, etc.) also, Ron would freak. So for the time being the couple maintained their friends with many benefits status, secretly, of course. But nothing could be hidden from Hermione, who chose to keep quiet and stand watch.

During the winter holiday, the gang aside from Hermione stayed at Hogwarts. Arthur and Molly Weasley had gone to visit an elder son in Egypt, the twins, Ron and sister deciding to avoid floo lag. One day while the red haired boys were out in Hogsmeade, a "sick" Harry and Ginny opted to forego the Room of Requirement and search for "greener pastures". They found the empty boy's dormitory. Even though boys weren't allowed inside the girl's rooms, the opposite was permitted under the impression that girls would control themselves. Yeah, sure.

"Mmmm, ha!" was the triumphant sound Ginny made when she pounced on Harry and they both landed on his four-poster, her straddling his hips. Weasley was in control, and she liked it very much. Sliding her hands up and down Harry's chest, Ginny smiled and toyed with him, placing kisses on his neck and cheeks. Then going in for the kill the girl lunged for his lips and succeeded.

Potter enjoyed being submissive for some time, and then decided to take control again. He latched his arms around Ginny's waist and flipped her onto the mattress, landing him happily on top. "Eeeek! Hahaha! Noo!" the girl screamed in ecstasy when her significant other teased her this time. Kissing her collarbone and neck in a taunting way, Harry liked this much better as compared to being subservient. Apparently, Ginny felt the same way about her position. Her hands were twining themselves in his hair, and then slowly slid around to his shirt, moving down to his pants suggestively. But Harry didn't get the point, and rolling her eyes, Ginny squeezed her 'friends' butt and suddenly slipped one of her hands into his pants. Now he got the point, his eyes shot open and he sat up, "G-ginny? What was- _that_? Do you mean what I hope- think you mean?" Weasley knew he wanted it, though was too much of a gentleman to act like Kyle did, and now she craved for it. To answer Harry's question Ginny winked suggestively and brought him down upon her body. "Okay, yeah, let's- wait, are you ready?"

Seriously, the girl had to do all the work, didn't she? Wanting no more doubts, Weasley kissed Harry's neck and said, "I want you, and I know you want me. I've been ready for a long time, so now the question is, are _you_ ready?" At the word _you_ Ginny grabbed a certain area of Potter that made him jump. "Ohh, yeah, I'm ready. You better brace yourself, baby!" Harry proceeded to make-out with Ginny while unbuttoning her shirt, then suddenly remembered something she had told him earlier.

"Hold on a sec- you're a virgin!" "Is that a problem? You are too, you know." "Wait, how do _you_ know?" he asked. "D'you really think the girl that had sex with Harry Potter would keep quiet about it? Really." At this Harry shrugged, then asked, " You want to do this…with me?" "Why, are you scared? Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Laughing, the boy kissed Ginny again, going back to where they were before their little _chat_. Unbuttoning the girl's shirt, Harry lost himself in the kiss as he felt his pants being pulled off. Then his shirt, and soon he was only in his knickers. Wow, he thought, that girl moves fast. "Oh, Harry, c'mon, c'mon. Mmmmm," Ginny murmured when Harry kissed her jaw line.

Casting a contraceptive spell, along with a silencing charm around his bed, the couple was enchanted with each other. Gently the raven-haired boy removed his love's interfering garments, all he could do was stare at the beautiful girl in his arms. Then hormones took over. Breathing heavily after several minutes of kissing, Harry seized control, melding himself lovingly with Ginny as the hours went on.

--------------------

"So. That was _different_," Ginny sighed as she was resting her head against Harry's chest. With a surprised and disgruntled look, he asked, "Excuse me?" "Not to say that wasn't good, or fun, _believe_ me. I just never thought you'd be my first." At this Potter smiled and kissed Ginny on the forehead. When the girl was falling asleep, Harry muttered, "Bet I was better than Kyle would have been," then smiled and nodded off.

School was back in session and Hogwarts was once again filled with students. Two of these students let the time pass by using the Room of Requirement, now with a king sized. If walls could speak.

Ginny collapsed onto her bed after a ren dez vous with Harry. Really, she thought, what a way to spend the day. Hmmm. After a small nap, Weasley went down to the common room. Hermione was there, studying as usual, but her hair was a mess and her shirt was buttoned wrong. As she sat down, Ginny looked at her friend questioningly. Granger tried to avoid meeting her eyes, but a look of dawning comprehension hit Weasley's face. "You were with a boy. And you went far!" "Ssshhhh! Not so loud!" Looking around to make sure no one heard, though there was no one in the common room, she turned to Ginny and said, "Yeah, I met a guy." "Tell all, what's his name?" Here Hermione refused to meet her friend's gaze. "C'mon Mione, you can tell me, and I promise I won't say anything if you don't want me to." This encouraged the curly haired goddess of knowledge. "Okay. His name is…Ron Weasley." Ginny went through three different emotions respectively: shock, laughter, and then happiness. "Oh, you and my brother! You have no idea how long I've waited for this to happen!" With a laugh and a cry, Hermione hugged Ginny and said, "Urgh, but I feel totally dishonest," when asked why, she replied, "Well, Ron and I have been using the Room of Requirement for some time, doing…stuff." The redhead giggled and said, "You too?" then realized what exactly she had said. Hermione pulled away from the hug and said, "What? You had…sex?" Now it was Ginny's turn to look down. "With Harry," Hermione stated. Weasley's head shot up and asked how she knew. "I just knew. You loved him, he loved you, and it was bound to happen." "Oh. Ha. How long have you been using that god sent of a room?" "Hmmm…. Two, three weeks, you?" "Um…. Two, three, months?" Hermione's eyes widened, then she laughed and hugged her friend again. "Maybe we can double date sometime…"


	7. Chapter 7

The secret ren dez vous continued, but Ginny and Hermione worked out a schedule that was unbeknownst to the boys. Strangely, no one was lacking in grades. Hermione maintained her high average, and Ginny suspected that she was helping Ron more than usual in homework. Eh, she thought, it's the least she could do.

"Really? I heard that when you prolong foreplay, the sex is even better, gives the fella a rise." At this, Weasley snapped out of her daydream of what her and Harry would do that night. "What are you talking about?" Parvati and her sister were huddled together, talking, when Ginny interrupted them. "Oh, read this, it's a book of tricks that girls can play on their male counterparts to hype up their love lives." The cover read, 'Kinky Secrets to Get What You Want'. Curiously, the redhead asked to borrow the book, then made a duplicate. Reading through, Ginny got more and more ideas as to what to do that night. Thank god for books, she thought after exiting the library on the way to her room, to 'plan'.

"Ssshhhh! Hmm-hmm-mphhh!" Harry was laughing and kissing at the same time, leading Ginny to the Room of Requirement. "Hold on, let me open it, okay?" Ginny asked. "Umm…okay." When opening the door of the Room, she requested that the room have adequate equipment for her plan. Upon entering, Harry let out a gasp that was quickly muffled as he was pulled fully into the room. Normally the room would have a large king-sized and a coffee table. But for 'some reason', the whole room was lit pink and around the bed was a pink and black canopy made of fishnet. "What the hell is going on with the room?", Harry wanted to know, "Oh, I dunno, but I like it. C'mon." Commencing with the making out, Ginny pulled Potter to the bed and let him be dominating for a while. Before he could get to her shirt, however, the time had come for change. Breaking away from the current kiss, the beautiful girl asked, "Uh, Harry, you know when I said that I didn't know what was going on with the room?", with a grunt of agreement, the raven haired boy tried to kiss her again, but was refused. "Yeah well, I lied."

That said, Ginny pushed Harry up and around until she was on top, straddling his hips. Just lying there, Potter looked at her questioningly. Until, that is, Ginny reached under the bed and pulled out handcuffs. Then, he got the point and liked it very much. "You, Harry, have been a very bad boy, and I'm here to teach you a lesson. _Got_ it?" During her speech, Ginny fastened the handcuffs onto his hands, and then lifted his arms above his head. At the _got_, redhead grabbed a certain area of Harry hard that made him groan. Ripping off his shirt, the girl trailed her tongue up her lover's chest, "Uhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhh, man! Uhhh, yes!" if the Room didn't have a silencing charm on it, his groans would have been heard all over the castle. "Ginny, please, uhhhgodyes, ohh, please…" "Ssshhhh…save your breath, you're not near done screaming. In fact, right now I think I'll take a snack break so you can recover." Pulling out a can of whip cream, the girl smiled coyly. Ginny then slipped her hand down, yanking his pants and boxers down to his knees. Covering his nether regions fully with whipped cream, Weasley whispered, "Oh, I love sugar", and began licking at the confectionary, slow and hard. Harry's back arched as he screamed and cried in pleasure, until he begged Ginny to stop. "Well, since you asked nicely….", the girl let her boyfriend take over as they consummated their love. Over and over and over again.

------------------

"That….was….goooooodd. Where….did…you….learn that?", Harry gasped, hours after Ginny's little tricks. "From….girls…in class." Apparently, everything worked out as good for Weasley as it did for Potter. Ginny turned her head from her exhausted position on her stomach and asked, "So…wanna make this a regular thing?"

Harry was sitting in Potions class three days later, wondering exactly much Ginny had learned from girls in her class, while in her dormitory, she had a whole new set of plans for that night.

"Oh here Harry, you know you want to…..", came Ginny's voice floating through the Room, though he couldn't exactly figure out where. The girl had left him instructions to come to the Room at midnight, expecting anything. "Ginny, where are you?" "Lay down on the bed and you'll find out…" Potter was on the king sized in a few seconds, ready and waiting, hoping. Suddenly there was a noticeable amount of weight on his hips and then Ginny appeared out from under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "Whoa!", he uttered as he saw what his love was wearing. Barely covering Weasley was a black leather bodice and a fishnet skirt less than a foot long. In her hand was a whip, which she traced up and down Harry's body until he couldn't take it any longer, then….

The door of the Room of Requirement burst open as Ron and Hermione came stumbling in. Thankfully the door closed just in time for the silencing charm to become active once more, because otherwise the whole school would have heard, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! GET OFF MY SISTER!"

The scene was as follows: Ron with his shirt half off and Hermione with her hands over her mouth. On the other side: Harry on top of a now submissive Ginny in a leather dominatrix outfit.

"Wh-wh-what the hell? Why are you- my sister?", Ron was uttering inane things such as, "Who the-what the-meh?" "Ron, it's not what it looks like-" Harry tried to explain, but it really was what Ron thought, and more. Shock now turned to anger, "Get up, Potter, we're gonna talk." Obediently the raven-haired boy got up from the bed and followed his best friend out into the hallway. Thank goodness both were fully clothed, otherwise there would have been weird looks going around.

"Okay, what the hell is going on, and I want the truth," Ron demanded. "Well, honestly, I love Ginny." At this, Weasley almost grimaced, but he held his own and asked, "D-did you two have s-sex?" When Harry looked down without answering Ron yelled, "You took her virginity? Y-you were her first time, right?", Harry nodded, "I can't believe you de-girled her! You-you're my best friend, and she's my sister," the more he said it, the more Ron liked it, "Aww, my best friend and my sister! If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down like an animal and rip out your eyes, but how cute!" Harry just stared. But once he got the message, a weak smile played on his lips.

When the boys reentered the room, the two girls looked questioningly at Harry, then understood after suddenly, Ron grabbed his sister and began crying happily. "You're a woman now! Oh my god, Fred and George are gonna be pissed…"

---------------------


	8. Chapter 8

It turns out that all the Weasley siblings who attended Hogwarts were pleased with the coupling arrangement, especially Ginny. By now, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all very comfortable and open about their relationships. But only, of course, around each other.

Before anyone knew it, Valentine's Day had come around, all the girls buzzing about what to get their significant others, and the boys bracing themselves for a day of lovey dovey gooeyness. Ginny and Hermione were carefully planning a night of romance, not kinkiness. Soon the night had arrived, Hermione using the Room of Requirement, Weasley left with the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. She knew that all her friends were happily using different rooms in the castle, and the redhead wisely cast a spell that deactivated the anti-male "alarm" on the staircase. Lighting candles around her bed, Weasley sat patiently awaiting her night in shining armor. She had left him a note on his breakfast plate, telling him to meet her in her room at eight.

Hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs, Ginny called out, "Over here!" Suddenly everything was black, and she didn't know why, "What's going on? Harry? What are you doing?" A hand slammed over the girl's mouth and from somewhere came a voice, "What's going on? I'm finally having my way. No, it's not Harry. And as for what am I doing? Well, the answer will have to be YOU." Ginny grimaced and thought, 'Oh god, Kyle', then started kicking and screaming frantically for help. "Ohh, no you don't…" the man proceeded to put a silencing charm on the girl and then mutter, '_Immobulus_', later removing her blindfold.

"You know, you're a very naïve girl. I've been watching you, I saw you put that note on Potter's plate. Too bad he never got it. Pity, really, no one will come and save you this time…"

--------------------------

"Ginny? Ginny? Where are you?" a very confused Harry called out for his girlfriend, knowing that they were supposed to do something that night, but wasn't sure what. It was already eleven, and Harry was getting worried. Climbing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, the raven-haired boy was surprised to see the spell near the entrance wasn't working. Okay, something was really wrong.

"Where are you? Ginny?" his cries became more urgent as he searched the dorm. Only when he stopped for breath could he hear soft sobs coming from the back of the room. Hurrying to the source of the noise, Harry gasped when he saw his love huddled in a corner. She was shaking and crying, her clothes ripped through. "Oh my God, G-ginny? Wh-what happened?" One look into her eyes and he knew who, but not what. "What did he do to you?" The girl wouldn't look at him, but Harry tilted her chin up and asked again, "What did he do to you?" Ginny couldn't take it anymore, whispering, "H-he wouldn't s-stop," and broke down crying into the boy's arms. Now he knew what happened, and wanted to rip that bastard Kyle's throat out.

Harry carried Weasley to his bed, rocking her to sleep and patiently waiting. As soon as the beauty fell asleep, the boy got serious. Getting up from his bed, Potter walked to his trunk and took out The Marauder's Map. Flipping the many pages of the joke shop project, Harry found the Slytherin common room. Looking up determinedly, the boy grabbed his wand and Invisibility Cloak, furiously making his way to the fight of his life.

After sneaking into the Slytherin common room, Potter found Kyle in his bed, smiling evilly to himself. Grabbing him by the neck, the boy began punching and kicking every inch of that rat he could get. The cloak slid off and Harry was unveiled, letting go all his fury. "You-bastard-you-raped-her-she didn't-want-you-she-wanted-you-to-stop!" Between each word Potter managed to get in a very hard punch, enough to get Kyle bloodied up.

"Potter, get your filthy hands off him! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Malfoy's voice could be heard as he managed to pull Harry off the other boy. "Malfoy, that bugger just began hitting me, not that it hurt, though, but he went totally mental!" Crabbe and Goyle held Harry back as Draco gave him a hard punch. When the raven-haired boy sank to his knees, Malfoy asked, "Now, why exactly were you in the honorable Slytherin dorm, trying to hurt one of our best?" the captive refused to answer, which left Draco saying, "I asked you a question. You're best off answering, unless you fancy being _hurt_." With a swift kick to the other boy's stomach Harry was forced to answer, "Urrgh…he hurt Ginny.." A nervous Kyle interrupted, "N-no I didn't, heh, the little buggers just mad that I had his girl…you know, she wanted me, heh."

This got Harry madder than usual, "No you bastard, you raped her! And she said you wouldn't stop…" he couldn't help but breaking down in angry tears. "What…you…_raped_ her? What the hell is wrong with you! Slytherins do not act like that." Surprisingly, Draco and his crew left Harry alone and advanced on Kyle, Potter taking this opportunity to run. Before he could leave though, he heard Draco call to him and say, "This doesn't mean anything, okay, Potter?" quickly nodding, Harry ran out of the dorm, cloak and map in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks later, Ginny was still shaken up, but constant reassuring hugs from Harry helped her a bit. They hadn't gone very far physically, but the boy didn't want to rush anything anymore. As for Kyle, he was mysteriously transferred out of Hogwarts to a school in Russia. Actually, Lucius Malfoy had a lot to do with it, but no one could really prove it. For a while it was peaceful in Hogwarts, with a happy group of friends, not lovers.

"Okay students, open your books to page 135…", Harry couldn't really hear what Snape was saying, he didn't want to concentrate. Instead, he was worried about Ginny. She had planned everything perfectly for Valentine's Day, but that rat face Kyle ruined it. Now Harry wanted to help her move on and he knew just how to do it. "Hey, Hermione! You think you could help me with something? I could really use your help…."

Hermione and Ginny made their way up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. "Mione, what's going on? Is everything all right?" to that a smiling Granger replied, "Yeah, everything will be just fine…"

The redheaded beauty cast an odd look around the dorm, then looked around for Hermione, only to find her gone. "H-hermione?" "Hermione's not here." Ginny gasped, then gave relieved sigh when she saw Harry. Smiling warmly, the raven-haired boy led his love to his four-poster. All around the bed were lit candles, and near there was a table full of chocolate, wine, and strawberries. "What?" "Well, Ginny, I know you planned something special…earlier…but I think this time, I should be giving the surprises." Smiling somberly and crying softly, Weasley hugged Potter and walked with him to the bed. Sitting next to each other, Ginny turned to face Harry and said, "Um, Harry? I'm sorry, but I have one more 'surprise'." "Alright, what is it?" "I think I'm pregnant."

---------------

"W-what? You're kidding, right? You're not serious, I know that we're safe all the time, so- _that rat bastard Kyle_." Harry looked around frantically and screamed, "HERMIONE!" Bounding up the stairs two at a time, Granger ran to the couple and breathlessly asked, "Wh-whaaat h-happennneeeddd?" She was very confused and did not like running up stairs very fast.

"Okay, can you do a sorta pregnancy test? I need you to do one, please?" "Um, okay…I hope you want it done on Ginny…" with a tired look from Harry, she continued, "Okay, yeah, hold on. Um, _Revilus Matrane_," putting her hand on the redhead's stomach, Hermione focused…and focused…and focused. Several minutes later the girl still had her eyes closed, Ginny was about to ask if she was alright, when Hermione's eyes shot open with a gasp. "Ohh, my God. Y-you're not pregnant, Ginny." The couple gave a relieved synchronized sigh. "B-but when I recited the spell, I got a sorta vision. Umm, Kyle didn't rape you, either."

Ginny and Harry just stared as Hermione went on, "In my vision, I saw Ginny pass out after Kyle punched her, but then he got knocked out." Harry got up slowly, then sat down again, asking, "Please tell me that when you said 'knocked out' you mean he couldn't, um, perform, please tell me that's what you mean." "As much as I'd like to Harry, I can't. He was knocked away by a white light, and then woke up before Ginny could and ran away. He probably bragged about sex because he wanted to be a man in front of his friends." Ginny began to cry and hugged Hermione, thanking her over and over again. Harry just stared at the wall, only beginning to move ten minutes later. "W-well, that's…REALLY GOOD, oh, damn I am sooo happy that rat bastard didn't have you!" With a nervous laugh, Potter grabbed Ginny and hugged the wind out of her.

"Wait, I still wanna know about the white light, so I'm gonna run down to the library and do some research. Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" and Hermione rushed out of the dorm, Harry and Ginny staring after her. "That girl is slightly abnormal. I swear, if I gave her a giant book on the history of cauldrons, she'd live in it, won't even thank me, would she-". Harry was cut off by a look of utter amazement on Ginny's face. Cocking his head in question, Harry asked, "What's up?" With a look of genuine admiration, Ginny Weasley said, "I love you, Harry." Furrowing his eyebrows, Potter thought that was an obvious statement, then realized the couple had never said those three words to each other. But more importantly, Harry realized that he meant it. He wanted to shout in on top of cliché hills, he meant it so much.

With a light kiss on Ginny's lips, Potter softly said, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Redhead." After a few minutes of loving kisses, the couple went to bed but this time, slept in each other's arms, and only slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mornin' Harry. How is she feeling?" "Hmmm….AAAHHHHHHH!" Harry awoke with Ginny in his arms, but was startled out of his groggy stupor by Hermione standing over his bed. "H-Hermione! What are you doing here?" Rolling her eyes in annoyance, the curly-haired genius made room for herself on the four-poster. In doing so she revealed a large leather-bound book that was behind her robe. "This is the _Book of Mystifying Bonds_, which basically tells you all you need to know about special bonds, which is what I suspect you and Ginny have." Hermione spewed out the information in one breath, turning slightly blue in the face as she explained herself. "Okay, first breathe." Harry said, waiting for his best friend to regulate her breathing, "Now you can tell me, _in normal people English_ what you've found." Giving Potter a rather aggravated look, Granger began her speech, "This book states that when two souls are destined for each other, no harm can come to them. When a person attempts to interfere with the relationship, the bond denies them success." The Boy who Lived cocked his head and asked, "So Kyle couldn't rape Ginny because this bond wouldn't allow him to?" after confirmation of his musings, Potter got up from the bed slowly. "THANK YOU! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Harry gave Hermione a big hug, picking her up and twirling her around. His screams had awakened Ginny, and as the girl rose she asked groggily, "What's going on?" Turning around to face his bed, Potter was about to speak when he realized that he was still holding his best friend. "Oh, sorry Hermione." Harry set the curly genius down and jumped onto the four-poster's mattress happily. "You, Ginny, didn't get raped. It's all to do with some kind of special bond the two of us have. No one can hurt us!" continuing to revel in his joy, Harry pounced onto his love and refused to let her go.


End file.
